Mon esclave, tu seras
by Sinna-Randle
Summary: L'après Elimination Chamber : Youni et moi, nous vous révélons TOUT !


Comme après chaque PPV, tous les catcheurs allaient boire un coup dans un bar de la ville où résidait le show. Dans le cas présent, l'Elimination Chamber s'était déroulé à St Louis, dans le Missouri, la ville de Randy Orton. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs reparti faire la fête de son coté dans le lit de sa femme.

En tout, 8 personnes avaient décidés d'aller dans le bar en question. Chris Jericho, nouveau champion du monde Poids Lourd, Mark Calaway (dit The Undertaker… Mais bon, on le dira pas !), mais aussi Paul Levesque, surnommé Hunter, Mike Mizanin surnommé The Miz, John Hennigan dit Morrison, Adam Copeland, appelé Edge, Glenn Jacobs que l'on surnommait sur le ring Kane, et enfin Philip Brooks qui lui se faisait appeler CM Punk. Ils étaient tous les 8 assis au comptoir du bar, un verre devant eux, rigolant et se remémorant leur soirée. Chris lui, était aux anges. Il la voulait, sa ceinture de champion du monde Poids lourd. Il la méritait. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas eu vraiment à la loyale, c'était bien autour de ses hanches qu'elle était et non pas autour de celle de Mark. Il est vrai que c'était à lui qu'il l'avait prise. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il se contentait de regarder le blond et parfois, de rire, en un soubresaut d'épaules, puis il hochait négativement la tête en souriant comme pour dire « alala ! » et il se remettait à contempler son verre.

- Allez Mark ! Fais pas la gueule ! Tu le reverras ton titre… Ou peut-être pas en fait…

Chris prenait un malin plaisir à charrier son ami. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu.

- C'est vrai qu'on t'entends pas beaucoup, ce soir, Mark, fit remarquer Glenn dans un haussement de sourcil.

- Hmm… C'est parce que je pense à des choses.., expliqua Mark.

Chris, qui était assis à trois sièges de lui, se pencha vers le comptoir pour pouvoir regarder le Phenom.

- Et, on peut savoir QUOI comme choses ? Je suis sûr que c'est cochon !, rigola le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Toi, mon petit Chris, tu le sauras bien assez vite, va…

Tous le regardèrent interloqués.

- Et nous, on a pas le droit de savoir ?, demanda Mike.

- Et pourquoi vous le sauriez, d'abord ?, répliqua Chris sans laisser Mark répondre, en tirant la langue.

- N'importe quoi, rigola John, maintenant qu'il a la ceinture, il va plus se sentir pisser…

Tout le petit groupe rigola à cette dernière remarque, même Mark.

- Pfff, je vais bientôt me rentrer moi, j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner !, annonça Paul, Steph' va pas être très contente de me voir comme ça, surtout qu'avec la naissance du marmot qui va pas tarder…

- Ca va être Papa pour la 3ème fois, et ça pense qu'à se bourrer la gueule… Non mais je vous jure !, plaisanta Adam.

- On en reparlera quand t'auras des enfants, toi !, répondit Paul, ce qui calma un peu la Rated R superstar.

- Je vais te reconduire, j'ai pas bu MOI…, ajouta Phil.

- Et moi si peu…, ajouta Mike avant d'éclater de rire.

- Pourquoi il rigole ?, demanda Mark en le désignant de la tête.

- Parce qu'il est très très chaud, comme moi d'ailleurs…, répondit Chris en lançant un coup d'œil suggestif à son interlocuteur.

Mark comprit très vite qu'en réalité, Chris ne lui faisait pas des avances, il avait juste un « petit coup dans le nez. »

_Et ba… Ca le réussit pas d'être champion du monde poids lourd.. Mais attends qu'on soit que tous les deux mon chou, on verra si tu fais toujours ton petit pisseur…_

Mark rigolait intérieurement, car il savait ce qu'il se passerait d'ici la fin de la nuit, au plus tard. Mais il espérait tout de même un peu plus tôt.

Tandis que Phil aidait, non sans difficulté, Paul à se lever pour regagner la voiture du brun, Chris, lui, en profita pour se rapprocher discrètement de Mark, et maintenant, seul un siège, celui de Glenn, le séparait de l'homme qui le regardait avec insistance.

- Bon, bonne fin de soirée les gars !, annonça Phil, sans savoir qu'il venait de couper la parole de Chris avant même qu'il ait pu la prendre, buvez pas trop... Même si... (il regarda Mike tomber de sa chaise, et exploser de rire), même si pour certain, c'est déjà un peu tard...

Tout le monde rigola, et John descendit de sa chaise de bar pour remettre son ami sur pied.

Paul et Phil passèrent le pas de l'entrée du bar, et Adam les regarda s'embarquer dans un 4 x 4 appartenant à la Straight Edge Superstar.

- Je vais peut-être faire la même chose moi...

- Ba, viens avec nous Adam !, lui intima John, qui soutenait Mike, car il était incapable de tenir debout tout seul à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé.

- Ho, ba oui, tiens.. C'est vrai que je sais pas si c'est vraiment prudent de prendre la voiture après m'être enfilé trois rhum coca et cinq verres de vodka cassis...

- Hé ba voilà ! Allez hop, j'te ramène ! Aide moi à tenir l'autre lourdingue. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il pèse son poids ce petit !

La superstar classée X rigola et soutenu comme il put le Miz, malgré que lui aussi, avait du mal à tenir droit.

- Ola ! Fais gaffe, on va se casser la gueule tous les trois !

- Désolé...

Il éclata de rire et tomba à son tour par terre, ce qui déséquilibra les deux autres hommes et Mike tomba sur John qui rigolait un peu moins que les autres.

- Putain ! Faites un effort bon dieu !

Heureusement pour lui, Glenn vit sa détresse et courut à son secours !

- Bon, je sens que t'as du mal, je vais t'aider à les foutre dans la bagnole si tu veux...

- Glenn, heureusement que tu es là ! C'est sur que c'est pas l'autre crétin de blond à moitié éméché, sur le comptoir, et ton faux frère qui le mate d'un œil... D'un œil... D'un œil de prédateur qui vont m'aider... Sans compter les deux torchés...

- T'en fais pas.. Je peux t'aider à les ramener si tu veux ? Comme ça, on prend ma voiture, je vous dépose et puis après, je repars faire ma petite vie tranquille..

- Tu veux faire ta petite vie tranquille à 3h du matin ?, intervint Adam, en se roulant par terre.

- Arrête, fais pas ça, tu vas être tout sale !, s'exclama Chris.

- Je nettoie la poussière, annonça le second canadien blond, joyeusement, en roulant toujours et en heurtant une table. Aie, putain !

Celui que l'on surnommé le Big Red Monster se baissa pour relever Adam, tandis que John, lui se releva, agrippant Mike au passage.

- Bon allez, hop, tous à ma voiture !

- En route, mauvaise troupe !, s'écria Mike, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes saouls.

Tous les quatre quittèrent le bar, en saluant les deux hommes restés au comptoir.

Chris mit fin au fossé qui le séparait de Mark en s'asseyant sur le tabouret de Glenn.

- Bon, alors, à nous deux, petit Mark !

- Comme tu dis, plaisanta ledit Mark.

- Tu m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir piqué ta ceinture ? En plus, c'est quand même grâce à Shawn...

- Ba, je la récupérerai bien assez tôt...

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !

Chris rigola de toutes ses dents, et Mark sourit doucement.

_Vas-y, rigole, tant que tu le peux encore..._

Mark but une gorgé de son verre de Vodka, puis, il proposa à Chris de le ramener.

Entre temps, Chris lui fit remarquer quelque chose :

- Tu sais qu'on s'est fait avoir toi et moi ?

- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont tous partis sans avoir payés leurs consommations...

Mark se stoppa dans son action et regarda le comptoir, puis le barman.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

- Ma foi, oui. Ils sont tous parti sans payer... Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça, tous les deux ?

- Putaaain ! Les salauds !, s'écria Chris, Vas-y m'sieur, aboule l'addition ! Ce soir, je suis un homme riche ! C'est moi qui paye tout !

- T'es un homme bourré oui surtout, se moque Mark.

- Tais toi, petit homme faible ! Sache que tu ne peux plus me faire de leçon, car ce soir, je t'ai vaincu ! Homme de l'enfeer !

Chris sortit son portefeuille, lut l'addition maladroitement, ainsi, au lieu de payer les 23$ qu'il devait au barman, il lui refila 123$. Mark le remarqua mais se tut. _Pauvre type..._

Soit dit-en passant, le barman ne lui fit rien signaler non plus. Après tout, s'il pouvait se faire un peu plus d'argent que prévu, il n'allait tout de même pas cracher dessus.

- Allez, on y va maintenant, Chris.

- Haaa ! Me touche pas ! , se débâtit Chris, après, tu vas m'emmener dans tes Enfers et j'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller ce soir moi, au contraire ! Je veux aller au Paradis ! Ouai ! Parfaitement ! Au Paradis des femmes !

- Mais bien sur. Allez.

_T'en fais pas, en Enfer, t'y seras bientôt..._

Les deux hommes sortirent du bar, et l'air frais leur éclata au visage.

- Haaa ! Ca fait du bien de l'air... C'était vraiment étouffant dans le bar.

- T'es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu étourdi ?, demanda Mark à Chris, en le regardant dans les yeux, je vais te ramener, viens à ma voiture.

- D'accord, petit Phenom, lui répondit Chris en lui envoyant un bisou avec sa bouche.

Mark rigola doucement. Il prit Chris par les épaules, et le guida vers sa voiture.

- Ta voiture, c'est un cercueil sur pneus ?

- Non, c'est une voiture normal, rigola Mark, bon allez, grimpe là dedans, ajouta-t-il après avoir ouvert sa voiture à l'aide d'une clé magique (non en fait, c'est juste les clés de sa bagnole mais c'est ce que Chris avait cru !)

Chris obéit à son ami, et il monta dans la voiture, à la place du passager, à coté de Mark qui le rejoignit immédiatement.

Ils roulèrent un peu, puis, Mark tourna dans une ruelle sans issue et extrêmement sombre. Chris ne réagit pas tout de suite (le temps que ça monte au cerveau) puis, quand il remarqua enfin que Mark s'était garé dans un lieu plutôt étrange, il commença à le questionner tel un agent du FBI.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me suis garé.

- Mais on est pas arrivé !

- Si.

- On est où d'ailleurs ?

- Au paradis.

- Ca ressemble vraiment à ça le paradis ?

- Oui.

- Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ?

- Si.

- Bon, alors, Mark ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

- Allez, descends Chris, je veux te montrer un truc.

- Quel truc ?

- Pose pas de question, et descends.

- Pas tant que tu m'auras dis quoi.

- T'es chiant Chris. Bouge ton petit cul de cette voiture ou j'te chope et je te fais sortir de force.

- Houuuu, j'ai peeeur.

- Ne rigoles pas avec ça. Tu devrais.

Mark coupa court à la conversation en sortant de la voiture et en claquant violemment la portière. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Chris, mais il fit de même et suivit Mark qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la ruelle.

- Mark, c'est un cul de sac, viens on rentre !, l'interpella Chris qui commençait à avoir froid.

- Non, attends, viens voir Chris !, lui répondit Mark.

A contre cœur, Chris s'engouffra à son tour dans le fin fond de la ruelle, puis une fois à la hauteur de Mark, il s'agaça, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel à voir à part un grillage d'une hauteur d'environ 3m qui faisait de cette rue une impasse.

- Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, on peut repartir, je commence à me les cailler moi !

- Ba attends, je vais te les réchauffer si tu veux…

Choqué, Chris tourna d'un seul coup sa tête et regarda le Phenom qui le regardait avec un air gourmand dans le regard.

- Mark.. T'as dis quoi là ?

- Allez, c'est bon Chris. Fais pas l'innocent, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

Mark éclata de rire, puis comme Chris pensait que cela voulait dire qu'il plaisantait, il rigola à son tour.

Mark se tut alors sans prévenir, et regarda Chris qui continuait à rire, ne remarquant pas que son ami avait reprit son sérieux.

- Chris…

Mais Chris rigolait toujours et ne l'entendait pas.

- CHRIS !

Chris sursauta.

- Mais quoiii ? Allez viens Mark ! J'ai froid moi !

Il attrapa Mark par le bras et le poussa pour faire demi tour. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il chopa Chris par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur glacial. Dans le choc, Chris se cogna la tête contre les briques du mur.

- Aiiiiiiie ! Mais t'es malade ! T'as bu toi aussi ou quoi ? Attends si c'est pour la ceinture, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas moi qu'il faut frapper ! T'as qu'à aller péter la gueule aux bookers au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur moi !

Mark rigola de nouveau de la débilité de Chris puis il prit la parole.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette ceinture, Chris. J'en ai rien à foutre de la ceinture. Je vais te dire ce que je veux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon petit Markounet ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Hé baaa… Tu m'auras pas.

Chris explosa de rire, mais Mark lui, ne fut pas du tout satisfait de la réponse du blond.

- Ca, c'est-ce que tu crois.

A ces mots, Mark frappa un grand coup sur le crâne de Chris qui sentit que qu'il allait bientôt tomber. Sa tête tournait mais cela le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ducon ?

- Parce que ça touuuurne !

- Attends ! Je suis en train de t'agresser, et toi tu trouves ça drôle parce que « ça touuuuurne » ?

Mark était très énervé que Chris ne soit pas plus effrayé que ça, aussi, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il attrapa Chris par la taille, le frappa un deuxième coup et ce dernier, à la grande satisfaction du Taker, tomba par terre.

Puis, Mark le releva en l'attrapant par le col. Chris semblait un peu dans le cirage, sa tête titubait mais il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour se débattre.

Mais c'était sans compter la force du Deadman qui était bien plus supérieure à celle de Y2J. Il lui colla une troisième baffe et Chris retomba au sol. Il ne bougeait plus, mais était toujours conscient.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Mark ?

Ledit Mark ne répondit pas, et se contenta de mettre Chris à genoux devant lui.

Puis, d'une main (l'autre tenant Chris par une épaule), il défit le bouton de son jean, puis descendit la fermeture éclaire. Il sortit son sexe en érection et le présenta devant la bouche du blond qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?, demanda-t-il en voyant le membre du Deadman en gros plan.

- Ouvre la bouche, et tu verras, lui répondit Mark avec un grand sourire.

- Ha bon, ça se mange ?

- Fait ça, et je coupe la tienne avec un sécateur.

- De quoi la mienne ?

- Ta petite queue qui me fait envie.

- Ma petite…

- Bon ! Assez parlé !, s'impatienta Mark, ouvre la bouche maintenant.

Sur le coup, Chris ne comprit toujours pas, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il vit enfin ce que lui présentait Mark et tourna la tête.

- Désolé, mais je suis pas de ce bord là, Mark.

- Pas la peine d'être désolé, Chris. Et au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je te demande pas ton avis.

Puis, Mark trouva qu'ils avaient parlé trop longtemps. Il agrippa Chris par les cheveux, le força à tourner la tête et l'avança en direction de son sexe. Chris ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche, mais Mark trouva un bon moyen de pression.

De sa main droite, il l'attrapa par la nuque, et de sa main gauche, il chopa une poignée des cheveux du blond et la lui arracha dans un cri de douleur de sa part.

- Non ! Pas mes cheveux, je t'en supplie !

- Alors ouvre la bouche…

A contrecœur, Chris ouvrit la bouche et engloutit le membre de Mark qui soupira de soulagement.

Le brun prenait la tête de Chris, et lui fit faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides.

Se sentant venir, il repoussa Chris et le jeta par terre. Ce dernier tomba et se cogna le crâne contre le bitume.

- Aiiiie ! Déjà que t'as du me faire un trou dans les cheveux, t'es pas obligé de me faire un trou dans le crâne !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un autre genre de trou qui m'intéresse…

- Un autre genre ? Lequel ?

Mark s'agenouilla, puis mit Chris sur le ventre. Il le força ensuite à se mettre à quatre pattes, lui déboutonna le jean et le descendit avec force, à tel point qu'il le déchira. Puis il baissa le boxer du champion du monde poids lourd et pointa son sexe vers l'orifice du blond.

- Tu t'apprêtes à faire quoi au juste ?

- Devine…

- NON ATTENDS ! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE CA MARK !

- Ha ouai ? J'te montre ?

- Non ! Tu peux pas ! Et j'ai une bonne raison !

- Ha oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Hé ba.. C'est parce que.. Heu… Ba… Je.. J'AI MES REGLES ! VOILA POURQUOI !

Mark stoppa toute action et un gros blanc s'installa. Puis, il éclata de rire, et sans prévenir Chris, il le pénétra avec force. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et Mark hurla d'extase.

- Bordel de Dieu ! Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Oui ! Crie encore ! Plus fort Chris !

Plus Mark lui donnait des coups de rein et plus il s'enfonçait en Chris qui ne supportait plus la douleur que cela lui infligeait. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir de douleur encore plus vive, mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait : si. Mark venait de lui claquer la fesse droite et la force du Deadman se faisait parfaitement ressentir. Il ne put retenir un cri de souffrance, tandis que Mark lui, rigolait comme un forcené.

Le Phenom lui mit encore quelques coups de rein, puis se déversa en Chris dans des râles d'extase.

Il libéra enfin le blond qui s'écroula par terre (d'un autre coté, il va pas s'écrouler au plafond HAHAHAHAHA ! ß Intervention inutile de l'auteure).

Mark reprit son souffle, puis se releva. Il regarda Chris les fesses à l'air. Un mélange rosé lui coulait à l'extérieur, mélange de sang et de sperme.

- Je te prêterai une crème pour les fissures anales.

- S.. Sale… Sale rat… Argh…

Mark rigola à l'insulte, il attrapa Chris et le porta en sac à patates. Le blond se laissait faire, par manque de force, de volonté et surtout, de conscience.

Il le mit ensuite dans le coffre, puis s'installa à la place du conducteur, démarra le 4 x 4, sortit de la rue en marche arrière (la marche avant dans un cul de sac, c'est assez difficile en même temps haha.) puis il reprit la route normalement.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il sortit Chris du coffre, puis le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. A la porte, il chercha la carte magnétique dans la poche du jean déchiré du blond puis la porte déverrouillée, il entra, le posa sur le lit puis repartit dans sa chambre à lui, il se déshabilla, se coucha et s'endormit comme un gros bébé.

Et c'est donc ainsi que la vie de Chris Jericho devint un cauchemar.

Après chaque show, il en était toujours ainsi. Mark l'emmenait dans un endroit où ils pourraient être seuls et tranquilles. Il en faisait son esclave sexuel le temps d'une nuit.

Puis tout deux retournèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel respective.

**C'était donc la sordide existence de Chris Jericho.**


End file.
